MAGIC OF LOVE
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: Untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara, Lee Hyukjae harus menjodohkan dua pasang manusia dalam seminggu. Seperti syarat itu tak terlalu sulit bagi Hyukjae, kalau saja taka da dewa penggangu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menaklukkan dewa penggangu ini, yaitu membuatnya jatuh cinta! Ah, pelik juga, namun Hyukjae harus tetap melangkah ..
1. Chapter 1

MAGIC OF LOVE

**Main Pair : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : ****Super Junior**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/ Litlle Hurt**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem. Dan FF ini di ambil dari komik yang judulnya sama serta kesamaan cerita.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary :

Untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara, Lee Hyukjae harus menjodohkan dua pasang manusia dalam seminggu. Seperti syarat itu tak terlalu sulit bagi Hyukjae, kalau saja taka da dewa penggangu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menaklukkan dewa penggangu ini, yaitu membuatnya jatuh cinta! Ah, pelik juga, namun Hyukjae harus tetap melangkah ..

Happpyy Readiiinngg

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Ujian untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara adalah harus menjodohkan 2 pasang manusia dalam seminggu. Dan aku sangat berharap bias lulus ujian itu. Hanya 2 pasang, kelihatannya mudahkan" batin Hyukjae.

"Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu! Untuk itulah kau akan dibekali dengan sihir cinta. Cara memakainya mudah, tinggal mengarahkan telunjuk pada manusia yang dituju" Ucap Sungmin kemudian menggoyangkan telunjuknya dan.

Wuursshh

"Tapi, tidak sembarangan, lho! Sihir ini hanya akan mengikat mereka yang telah dijodohkan dengan benang merah venus. Tugasmu hanya menyambungkan benang yang samar-samar itu dengan sihir cinta, lalu yang ini dari aku, sebut saja ini barometer cinta. Bentuknya kubuat mirip arloji, supaya tidak dicurigai manusia. Pintarkan." Ucap Sungmin

"Aneh-aneh saja!" batin Hyukjae

"Cara memakainya mudah saja. Tinggal kau dekatkan pada orang yang terkena sihir cinta, maka kau bisa melihat kadar cinta di hatinya saat itu." Tanya Sungmin

"ehm" balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum

"Hei, jangan senang dulu, yang terakhir adalah dia. Sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Hyukjae. Perkenalkan namanya Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa manggil namanya dengan sebutan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun" batin Hyukjae

'Dia akan jadi orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau temui. Sebutkan saja dia si dewa pengganggu! Cuma ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya tak dapat mengganggu lagi selamanya. Yaitu membuat dia jatuh cinta. Dengan begitu, ia akan melepaskan predikatnya sebagai dewa pengganggu. Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu, Lho Hyukkiiee, makanya sebagai calon yang berdedikasih, kamu harus mampu melakukannya." Saran Sungmin

"I ... itu mustahil." Ucap Hyukjae

"Tidak mustahil, itu hanya tergantung dari seberapa keras usahamu, sekarang kuserahkan sihir cinta ini kepadamu, Hyukkie. Kamu harus bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dalam waktu seminggu, jika tidak, kamu akan jadi manusia. Lalu berjanjilah, bahwa kamu tidak akan jatuh cinta pada manusia. Aku menunggumu, kita akan bersama lagi nanti."

"Aku janji, itu tidak akan terjadi Sungmin hyung." Setelah mengatakan itu akhirnya Hyukjae berubah menjadi manusia.

**Hyukjae pov**

"Wah, hebat! Sayapku bisa hilang dengan sempurna. Ngomong-ngomong dunia ini penuh dengan cinta, kalau begini, aku cepat bisa lulus. Oh, ya! Kurasa sekarang ini aku harus cari tempat tinggal. Wah bagaimana ini? Sudah gelap begini." Tanpa ia ketahui, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearah Hyukjae namun seorang tiba-tiba berteriak kearahku.

"Hei, awaaasss" triak seorang namja

ckkkiiiittttt

"aahhh"

"Hampir saja, ceroboh amat sih! Makanya kalau jalan, jangan meleng." Namja yang menolong Hyukjae akhirnya pergi dari pandangannya

"I..iya, terimakasih. A ..nu.. namanya. Sayang sekali, padahal aku pasti bisa membantu, kalau ada gadis yang kau sukai." Ucap Hyukjae tanpa melihat keberadaan sinamja yang telah menolongnya.

"duh.. sekarang yang penting harus cari tempat tinggal, setidaknya untuk hari ini dulu."

"eh,, kacamata, pasti milik namja itu, hawanya terasa sama, tapi bagaimana cara menggembalikannya yah? Wajahnya saja tadi tidak terlihat jelas."

"hhmmm, ada slogan, pramusaji. Pekerjaan yang menarik, dan aku akan dapat gaji juga, boleh juga nih." Ucap Hyukjae

**Hyukjae pov end**

"Mau melamar" ucap Hyukjae pada namja tambun yang memiliki sebua cafe yang bernama Shin Cafe.

"Baik, tapi kamu harus ikut tes dulu bagaimana." Jawab sang pemilik sambil memanggil seorang namja.

"Wonniiiee." Panggil sang pemilik

"Yaa." Jawab Siwon

"Se..Selamat malam.." ucap Hyukjae menatap namja tampan yang bertepatan dihadapannya.

"Ini Siwon kepala pramusaji disini, dia yang akan mengetesmu."

"Annyeong Siwon-sii, Lee Hyukjae imnida." Sapa Hyukjae sambil memeperkenalkan dirinya pada namja tampan tersebut aka Siwon

"Ahh, annyeong Hyukjae-sii, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, paggil Siwon atau apapun yang menerut kamu enak manggilnya dan soal tes, serahkan saja padaku."sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya

"Ahh, ne Siwon hyung. Diserahkan?" ucap Hyukjae. Orangnya ganteng-ganteng tapi kog mengkhawatirkan begini sih."batin Hyukjae menatap namja tampan tersebut sambil merinding

"yang pertama, tentu saja inline skate, perlihatkan kemahiranmu karena semua paramusaji cafe ini bekerja memakai inline skate, atau mungkin kamu mau memperlihatkan berapa kali kamu jatuh dalam satu menit." Ledek Siwon

"Ishh, kau menghinaku ya, akukan tidak sebodoh itu. bantah hyukjae. Ok aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Akan kuperlihatkan kemampuanku padanya." Batin Hyukjae lagi.

"Ok.. kita mulai dari sekarang, mula-mula gelas dan makanan meja 1, gelas dan 3 makanan di meja 4. 47 detik waktu yang bagus." Ucap Siwon

Tiba-tiba Siwon yang duduk menatap cara kerja Hyukjae menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Keseimbangan kurang, jatuh karena tersangkut baju sendiri, nilai penampilan berkurang." Sambil memberikan kertas nilai cara kerja Hyukjae.

"kamu sengaja ya," triak Hyukjae sambil memukul kepala Siwon

"wwwaaa sakit pabbo, suka emosi nilai berkurang lagi. Agak bodoh dan kurang tanggap tapi lulus. Ingat, mulai besok kamu masuk dan menggunakan seragam dan perlengkapan lain akan diberikan saat kerja arraso" Ucap Siwon

"asssyyiiikk, senang Hyukjae. Hebat, aku bekerja benar-benar seperti manusia."batin Hyukjae

"Tunggu, apakah gaji pertama biasanya bayar dimuka." Tanya Hyukjae

"gawat, kalau tak ounya uang, dimana aku akan tinggal, hingga aku mendapat gaji pertama."batin hyukjae frustasi.

"Tidak kenapa. Oh soal itu, kalau mau, kamu boleh tinggal ditempatku sampai mendapat gaji pertamamu."

"Aman tidak ya."batin Hyukjae

"Kenapa? kamu pikir aku bakalan macam-macam samamu. Kau pikir aki ini namja murahan eoh,"triak Siwon, karena namja yang berada dihadpannya menatap curiga.

"Ahh~, apa boleh buat, dari pada tak ada tempat tinggal. Terpaksa deh ketempat Siwon, tak ada pilihan lain nieh." Batin Hyukjae.

Didalam mobil Hyukjae hanya menatap Namja yang bertepatan disebelahnya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Orang ini, seperti tak asing lagi wajahnya aku lihat, tapi dimana yah."bisik Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kog melihatnya seperti itu. Belum pernah lihat orang setampan aku, ya."

"ingatanku pasti salah, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah ketemu orang seperti dia kog."bisik Hyukjae.

"Nah,, ini rumahku,, silakan masuk."

"ya ampun, rumah macam apa ini." Batin Hyukjae menatap rumah Siwon yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"untuk ukuran kamar kamar namja, aku termaksud rapi lho. Kamu duduk dulu dikursi itu, barang-barangnya dipindah saja."

"HUH,, hidup jadi manusia ternyata tak semudah yang kuduga." Bisik Hyukjae

Hyukjae tidak betah tinggal bersama namja yang tampan diluar tetapi dalamnya tak setampan luarnya, ia akhirnya membersihkan rumah yang akan ia tinggali bersama namja yang beranama Siwon. Hyukjae merapikan semua barang-barang dan kardus-kardus yang berantakan, namun seekor binatang tiba-tiba hinggap di atas kardus yang ia angkat. Dan lompat ke atas rambutnya.

"Waaaaaaaaa...Gedubrak."triak hyukjae yang disusul suara jatuh seseorang.

"Kenapa sih ribut sekali."

"Ada kecoa, waaaaa..."

"Eh, hati-hati." Namun naas akhirnya Hyukjae terpleset dan jatuh. Siwon yang panik akhirnya membantu Hyukjae berdiri.

"Hyukiiee, hei Hyukkiiee, kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan." Namun namja yang diteriakin tak meresponapa-apa dari namja tampan aka Siwon.

"Syukurlah kamu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu, aku khawatir geger otak. Tapi untungnya tidak, suhu tubuhmu juga normal."

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mukaku Siwon pabbo."

"Hehehehe, lebih manis begitukan, itu karena plesternya kutaruh ditempat yang cocok."

"Dasar namja aneh, seleranya juga benar-benar aneh."

"Kalau mau mandi, kamar mandinya ada disamping kamar ini ya."

"Ne.. gomawo wonnniiee."

**Hyukjae pov**

"Dear Sungmin hyung, ini hari pertamaku di bumi.. banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini.. pertama,, ditolong namja berambbut ikal waktu hampir ketabrak mobil.. lalu, aku ketemu namja usil yang aneh dan Gr-an,, tapi sebenarnya Siwon baik.. dia memberiku pekerjaan dam memerbolehkan Hyukkiiee menumpang dirumahnya.. jadi kuputuskan dia harus jadi orang yang pertama kalii kkubantu.."

**Hyukjae pov end**

Pagi yang cerah dikediaman SiHyuk sekarang. Suara pintu yang di ketuk dari arah luar mendakan seorang namja tegap nan cakap berdiri didepan pintu coklat yang di tempati seorang namja manis aka Lee Hyukjae.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hyukkiee, aku harus kuliah, jadi kamu datamng sendiri ke Shin cafe ya, jangan sampai terlambat. Aku pergi annyeoonngg."

"Ne.. hati-hati Woniiiee."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MAGIC OF LOVE

**Main Pair : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : ****Super Junior**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/ Litlle Hurt**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem. Dan FF ini di ambil dari komik yang judulnya sama serta kesamaan cerita.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary :

Untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara, Lee Hyukjae harus menjodohkan dua pasang manusia dalam seminggu. Seperti syarat itu tak terlalu sulit bagi Hyukjae, kalau saja taka da dewa penggangu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menaklukkan dewa penggangu ini, yaitu membuatnya jatuh cinta! Ah, pelik juga, namun Hyukjae harus tetap melangkah ..

Happpyy Readiiinngg

**Chapter 2**

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Lalu yang pertama kulakukan hari ini adalha membersihkan semua ruangan ini."sambil melayangkan jari telunjuknya untuk membersihkan tempat tinggal Siwon yang berantakan dengan sihirnya sendiri. Hanya sekali mengayunkan jarianya semua barang-barang yang awalnya berantakan menjadi rapi.

"Akhirnya selesai."

"Nah sekarang misi pertama, untuk memudahkan aksiku sebaiknya aku kembali kewujud asliku. Soalnya kalau sayapku muncul, wujudkukan tidak akan bisa dilihat "

"Siwon pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padaku, karena aku akan mempertemukannya dengan namja/yeoja idamannya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pun menghilang dari rumah Siwon dan melanjutkan misi pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

"Hah~, gedungnya luas juga! Tunggu dulu, aku harus mulai dari mana,ya?"

**Namja pov**

"bagaimana ya, padahal aku suka sekali padanya"

"hah"

"kalau tahun depan dia lulus, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya, namja yang setiap siang selalu lewat jalan ini."

**Namja pov End**

"oh, suara hati namja itu, lho,, benang merah venusnya mulai terlihat. Wah! Maaf Wonniiee kamu nanti saja ya, soalnya disini ada namja kesepian yang butuh pertolonganku.."

"haah"

"Wah! Namja pujaannya lewat."

"Dewa asmara, kalau kamu memang ada tolong aku.. agar aku bisa menyapanya kali ini." Setelah namja yang ia tunggu-tunggu lewat dari hadapannya

"Ah.. ternyata aku memang pengecut, aku pasti akan kehilangan dia." Namja tersebut sambil menunduk sedih melihat namja pujaan lewat saja dari hadapannya. Padahal ia menunggu lama, hanya untuk menyatakan isi hatinya, pengorbanannya sia-sia.

"Hei,, jangan putus asa, apa gunanya aku disini." Ucap Hyukjae. Walaupun ia berteriak namja itu tak akan mendengarkannya.

Gedebug

Tiba-tiba namja yang lewat tadi jatuh..

"Hehehehe miann, kalau aku membuatbu terjatuh namja tampan, tapi ini harus sesuai skenarioku."

"Gomawo Hyukkiiiee, ini akan mempermudah tugasku."

"hehe.. dari mana dia datang."ucap hyukjae pada namja yang bertepatan dihadapannya. Namja tersebut tepat membelakangi Hyukjae, sehingga Hyukjae tak bisa mengenali siapa namja tersebut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa."

"Ng.. aku tak apa-apa kog, Cuma tadi rasanya ada yang mendorongku dari belakang."

"PUTUS."Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke arah benang merah venus yang terikat dijari kelingking kedua namja itu.

"Kumohon jangan Kyu."

Takk

Deg

Tess#anggap saja suara benang putus hehehehe

"Dasar namja usil, mau cari perhatianku saja, pakai mendorong segala."

"Tunggu dulu, ini salah paham,,aku.."belum sempat namja cantik mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tiba-tiba namja tampan itu memotong perkataanynya.

"Aku tak suka namja usil sudah ahh, aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa-kenapa jadi begini. Dia membenciku" Ucap namja cantik tadi sambil berlalu, tak luput air matanya yang jatuh akibat ucapan sang pujaan hati.

"Dasar iblis.. kamu memenag jahat, menyebalkan, mengapa kau lakukan itu, tidakkah kau kasihan pada gadis itu, padahal,, yang menolongku waktu hampir tertabrak itu kamukan. Katakan IBLIS! Kalau kamu datang untuk mengacaukan tugasku, KENAPA waktu itu malah MENOLONGKU."

"Bukan keinginanku mengacaukan tugasmu, tapi karena memang aku ditakdirkan begini.. dan aku bukan iblis, aku masih punya hati sepertimu juga. Maaf Hyukkiee, tapi salah satu dari kita harus ada yang kalah."

"Dan harus berumah menjadi manusia.'batin Hyukjae

"Begitulah memang takdir." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun pergi.

"TUNGGU!"

"ini terjatuh waktu kau menolongku kemarin"

"hmm, gomawo sudah disimpan dengan baik,"sambil menyentuh tangan Hyukjae sambil mengambil benda yang disodorkan Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun adalah kaca matanya sewaktu ia menolong namja cantik tersebut.

Grep

"?!"

"Jangan Pegang-pengang."

"sampai ketemu lagi Hyukkiiee.'

**Hyukjae Pov**

Dia memang pernah menolongku, tapi..pasti dia melakukannya supaya aku mau mengalah dan menbiarkan dia mmenang..hmm"

"Hutang budi memang tidak enak, apa lagi orang yang menjadi saingan, tapi kalau aku jadi manusia, aku takakan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin Hyung..Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

**Hyukjae pov end**

**At Shin Cafe**

"Maa..maaf aku terlambat."

"oh.. pegawai baru, ya..tidak apa-apa kamu juga baru buka, ah annyeong Hyukjae-sii. Namaku Ryeowook, koki di Shin cafe, salam kenal."

"Tak bisa begitu dong, dalam bekerja disiplin adalah yang utama. Kau sebenarnya niat gak sih, kalau tidak niat kerja, buat apa melamar disini.'

"Sudahlah Wonniiiee, ini tak usah dipersoalkan, diakan masih baru,"ucap Shindong

"Jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati ya Hyukkiie, Wonniiee memang suka begitu.. ayo aku tunjukkan seragam yang akan kamu pakai untuk bekerja."

Hyukjae yang sedang mengenakan baju kerjanya hanya menatap risih pada namja yang baru dikenalnya aka Kim Ryeowook. Walau kelihatan namja yang menatapnya itu sangat baik. Ia tetap risih jika ada seseorang menatap dirnya seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Waahhh~, Hyukkiee Hyung cantik deh mengenakan seragam itu."

"Ish.. wokkiiee-ah, aku gak suka kalo dibilang cantik, aku inikan Namja."sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne,, ne hyung arraseo."

~TBC~

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ..


	3. Chapter 3

MAGIC OF LOVE

**Main Pair : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : ****Super Junior**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/ Litlle Hurt**

**Rate: (?)**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem. Dan FF ini di ambil dari komik yang judulnya sama serta kesamaan cerita.**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary :

Untuk menjadi seorang dewa asmara, Lee Hyukjae harus menjodohkan dua pasang manusia dalam seminggu. Seperti syarat itu tak terlalu sulit bagi Hyukjae, kalau saja taka da dewa penggangu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menaklukkan dewa penggangu ini, yaitu membuatnya jatuh cinta! Ah, pelik juga, namun Hyukjae harus tetap melangkah ..

Happpyy Readiiinngg

**Chapter 3**

**Hyukjae dan Pelanggan**

**At Cafe**

"Hai.. agashii pegawai baru ya?" pelanggan

"kamu manis deh,, nama kamu siapa?"

"Kyaa aku ini namja N-A-M-J-A, bukan yeoja," jawab Hyukjae

"Ah miaann kami kira anda yeoja, soalnya wajah kamu manis."

"Gwenchanna, namaku Hyukjae."

"Wah..wah.. si pegawai baru langsung populer, ya, namja-namja itu pasti sedang mengajaknya kencan." Ucap seseorang

"Hyukjae pulang jam berapa? Nanti kujemput ya, kita jalan-jalan, oh ya sebelumnya kenalkan, namaku Lee Dong Dong."#wkwkwkw maksa

"Wahh,, gimana ini, hyukkie tidak boleh mengecewakan pelanggan. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut mereka." Batin Hyukjae

"Hyukiiee, tolong antar pesanan ke meja no 21."

"ah, iya segera. Untung ada yang menolongku." Batin dan sahut Hyukjae

"Maaf, ya lain kali kita bicara lagi, aku harus kerja sekarang, annyeong." Pamit Hyukjae dari hadapan kedua namja tersebut.

"Hei.. tunggu." Triak Dong Dong.

"Loh, Wonniiee meja no 21 kan bagianku, kamu ini bagaimana sih." Tanya Taemin

"Maaf lupa." Jawab Siwon sambil wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Break Time

"Hyukkiee, segera kekantorku."

"ya"

"Kamu yang memanggilku wonnie, pasti masalah keterlambatanku itu ya,, miannhaee, aku memang bersalah."

"Ani, ini soal pakaianmu, kan kemarin sudah kukatakan, kamu harus berpakaian rapi. Mungkin lebih baik rambutmu jepit sedikit seperti ini, nah, kalau begini kelihatan lebih maniskan, dan juga kamu tidak terlalu kegerahan karena rambut kamu agak panjang." #bayangin aja Hyukjae oppa waktu di Coffe Prince Parody memakai jepitan warna pink sama seperti yang dipakai Sungmin oppa waktu lagi DoReMi.

Bluusshhh

Hyukjae yang dikatakan manis oleh Siwon tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan hatinya tiba-tiba bedetak.

"Kamu tahu, kurasa kamu harus belajar rapi seperti aku."

"Mwoo, padahal rumahnya sendiri mirip tempat sampah." Batin Hyukjae

Skip time

"Aku pulang duluan, ya Wokiie jangan lupa nati kunci pintu, bye Wokiie." Siwon

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Hah~,, Wonnie lama sekali."

"Kalau 5 menit lagi belum juga keluar, aku tunggu dirumahnya saja, deh"

**Flashback**

"Mian, nanti tunggu aku diluar, ya. Soalnya kalau yang lain tahu kita serumah, bisa-bisa Shin Cafe nanti gempar jadinya." Ucap Siwon

**Flashback off**

**Hyukjae Pov end**

Saat Hyukjae masih melamun dan menunggu Siwon, tiba-tiba namja yang bernama Dong Dong mendekatinya.

"Hai, Hyukkiee kamu sendirian, ya?"

"aduuhh, ottokee, pelanggan iseng yang tadi siang."batin hyukjae

"Sudah gak ada kerjaan lagikan. Kita jalan-jalan, yuk." Ajak Dong Dong

"Ah,, tidak aku sudah mau pulang kog. Gimana ini aku harus kabur."batin dan jawab Hyukjae pada Dong Dong yang sedang mabuk

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang." Tawar Dong Dong

"Hiiyy, ottoke, aku harus berbuat sesuatu." Batin Hyukjae

Lalalala

Diwaktu yang sama ada seoranng namja tua yang lewat dihadapan mereka, tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengunakan sihirnya untuk menjahili Dong Dong, agar ia bisa terlepas dari namja dihadapannya.

Triinnggg

"?"

"Haii, maniss."

"HAH?" Dong Dong

"Sihirku bekerja." Batin Hyukjae

"Aku suka padamu dan CUP." Namja yang disihir Hyukjaepun mencium Dong Dong

"AAARGH!" teriak Dong Dong

"Ku antar pulang yuk, akukan sayang padamu." Ucap namja itu dan menarik Dong Dong

"Maaf, ya! Tapi, dalam 3 hari efeknya hilang kog. Mian Dong Dong-ssi."

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Hmm? Cara kabur yang hebat, kalau terdesak, ternyata sihir cinta punya kegunaan lain."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengenal daerah ini."

Hyyuuuu

"Celaka! Aku tidak sadar dan berjalan terus, sampai tersesat, di mana ini"

Tap tap tap

Hosh hosh

"Kog ada hutan disini."

"Gawat! Tersesatnya se-semakin ja-jauh be-begini."

"Si-sial! Karena takut, jadi tak bisa kembali kewujud asliku."

Tess

"Eh"

BRRS #anggap aja hujan deras

"Duh, sialnya! Sudah tersesat begini, hujan lagi"

SRRRT

Hsss #ini suara Hantu yang sedang menampakkan diri sama Hyukjae

"AAARGGHHH"

"TOLONG A-ADA HANTU"

**Hyukjae Pov End**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Dasar Bodoh"

"Hmf.. he he he he ha ha ha ha"

"Selama ini belim pernah ada calon dewa asmara sebodoh ini! Lari karena meilhat hantu bohongan"

"Wah sepertinya kali ini aku menggodanya keterlaluan deh"

"Tapi salah sendiri! Siapa suruh jadi penakut begitu"

"Main-mainnya sudah, ah"

"Sekarang aku harus mencarinya."

**Kyuhyun Pov end**

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Kenapa jadi sesial ini"

"Pertama tersesat, lalu hujan, selanjutnya ketemu hantu, lalu berikutnya entah apa lagi"

"Menyebalkan"

"Hei, Hyukiiee"

"Wonniiee, Woniiee" batin Hyukjae sambil tersenyum dan berlari memeluk Siwon

"Wonniiee" teriak Hyukjae

"Rasanya lega bisa ketem Siwon."bari Hyukjae

"Oi.. meluknya jangan terus-terusan dong."

"Perasaanku jadi tak enak nieh"

"Eh, kesialan lagi" batin Hyukjae

"AAARRGH? Sa-salah orang"

"Hei! Aku tersinggung nih, kenapa sih seperti habis memegang kotoran saja"

"Soalnya aku tak sudi, sedikitpun bau tubuhmu menempel di tubuhku."

"HYUKIEE"

"Kamu taukan, kalau jatuh cinta pada manusia, apaun alasannya, itu dilarang?"

"A-aku tidak jatuh cinta sama Siwon." triak Hyukjae

"Oh, ya,, syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Aku tidak mau kamu shock setelah kutunjukkan ini,, angkat tanganmu kesini"

"Kamu lihat benang keemasan inikan, ini benang emas venus yang menyatukan kita."

"Jadi apapin Hyukkiee lakukan untuk menghindariku, itu tak akan berhasil'

"Kita akan selalu bertemu, karena memang itu takdir kita berdua Hyukkie."

"Mw-MWO.. tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong, te-teganya mereka menjodohkanku dengan orang seperti dia, Sungmin hyung juga, kenapa hyung tak memberitahu hal ini semuanya, semuanya jahat, Sungmin Hyung juga." Batin Hyukjae

"KENAPA" teriak Hyukjae dari tidurnya

"Akh,, te-ternyata i-itu tadi Cuma mimpi, tidak itu nyata, aku bisa merasakannya. Semua itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya"

Saat Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya iapun bergegas keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Saat iya membuka pintu kamarnya iya meliahat secarik kertas tertempel di puntu kamarnya. Dan pesan itu dari Siwon Mengatakan

**Aku pergi dulu, kalau keluar rumah jagan lupa mengunci pintu. By Cho Siwon**

Wushhhh

"Sungmin hyung"

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kuperingatkan, jangan jatuh cinta pada manusia Hyukkie."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia, kenapa Sungmin hyung menuduhku begitu."

"Pasti Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya kepada Sungmin hyungkan."

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung lebih percaya pada orang menyebalkan seperti dia dari pada aku, padahal hyung sendiri sudah ku angap seperti hyungku sendiri"

"Tidak Hyukkiee, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu denganku, mian ini perkiraan hyung sendiri, sebenarnya hyung kesini, untuk memberikan pedang ini padamu"

"Pedang dewa asmara." Batin Hyukjae

"Ta-tapi kalau mereka tahu, hyung pasti akan dihukum, karena sudah meminjamkan pedang itu"

"Tak akan ada yang tahu, yang hyung tahu waktumu tinggal 2 hari lagi, oleh sebab itu, kalau Kyuhyun menyusahkanmu, tusuk saja dia."

"Wah ada yang ketinggalan" ucap Siwon

"Duh.. padahal sudah sampai kekampus,,"

"Eh, Hyukkiee.. tahunya ada buku yang tertinggal jadi aku balik lagi"

"Waahh, tak ada, di sini juga,, dimana ya,, aduh hilang, giman nih.."

"Uwwaaa, iyaa! Kompor, strika dan mesin cucinya belum kumatikan" panik Siwon

"Tenang itu biar Hyukkiie saja,, kamu cari bukumu saja Wonniie"

"Ok, akan segera Hyukkiiee matikan." Sambil berlalu dari hadapan WonMin

Thankyuuu buat readeerr yang udh ngereview ..

Maaf gk bisa balas satu2 reviewnya ..

~TBC~


End file.
